


Request compilation

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming Untouched, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oviposition, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, only one of these is non-con and it's clearly marked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a compilation of the voltron requests I never posted here. They were on my tumblr, but I'm deleting it because of some recent rules changes.1. Allura/Lotor: light femdom, spanking2. Shance: masturbation, voyeurism3. Klance: facesitting, coming untouched.4. Keitor: frotting5. Shiro/Monster: noncon, oviposition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are old and in no way indicate my current writing skill (Hell, I'm not even really in this fandom anymore) but I wanted to save them somewhere. 
> 
> This one is a human au by the way, not that it matters(?)

“I said not to do that, didn’t I?” Allura said, voice stern and hard as she pulled away from her misbehaving lover. She pushed herself upright and gave him a look that demanded apology. Lotor couldn’t see that, or perhaps he didn’t want to, past the slowly blooming reddish purple marks on her neck.

“Well you didn’t exactly specify—“

“Lotor.” She snapped. Allura stood up and walked towards her closet, hips swaying hypnotically, as she continued chiding the young heir, “I said you weren’t to leave any marks. I have very important business to attend to tomorrow and I don’t want to waste time worrying about _hickies_ of all things.” Lotor tilted his head, wondering what she had in mind. His curiosity was immediately sated once she opened the door.

Dangling from hooks like X-rated Christmas decorations was an assortment of fetish gear. Leather harnesses, gags, hand cuffs, though Lotor’s eyes settled at last on the simple wooden paddle she grabbed. “Wait,” he said in amused disbelief, “You don’t like that I bit you…so you’re going to spank me? Like I’m a child?”

“No. I’m going to spank you like you’re a sub. One that didn’t follow directions at that.” Her voice was even yet sharp as she walked back to the bed, tapping the paddle lightly against her hand. “If you absolutely refuse, or it becomes too much, tell me.”

Lotor scoffed but said nothing, following Allura with his eyes as she returned to the bed. She sat on the edge and gave him an expectant look.

“Well, get over here. I don’t want to have to bend you over my knee.” The older woman smirked, patting her lap for him to come over. He gave her a similar smile. Finally this felt like more than just punishment. He laid across her lap obediently, humiliation making heat pool low in his stomach. Doubly so when she began to arrange him to her liking, raising his ass in the air for a better angle. The position she chose wasn’t entirely comfortable, but Lotor felt like that was the point. “Count them.” Allura said coolly, twisting the paddle in her hand.

“Why? Can’t you do that part yourse— Ah!” A sudden sharp sound and equally sharp pain cut him off. “One.” he said as the heat from before continued to spread. The paddle was broad and sudden, the sting fading quickly and coming back doubled with each hit. Lotor could practically feel the design leaving imprints on his skin. Three small, pale hearts surrounded by angry red flesh. He was fully erect by now, dripping precum onto Allura’s lap. She didn’t seem to mind, in fact her devilish grin betrayed how much she was enjoying this. Tears of both pleasure and pain pricked his eyes at the next hit, a soft whine accompanying the sound. 

“You’ve gone quiet dear, surely you haven’t lost count?”

“No…That was ten.”

Delicate fingers ran through his hair. “Good. Can you do five more?”

Lotor nodded. He bit his lip as he steadied himself.

The sting of those five rippled through him like electricity. A low moan rumbled up from his chest. His hands pulled at the covers and his thighs began to quiver, but Lotor didn’t move from his position. With one last, almost triumphant, smack, Allura was finished.

She placed the paddle down next to her and pressed a kiss into the small of Lotor’s back. “Are you sorry?” her voice was softer than it had been all night.

“Yes…”

“Good. You did very well with your punishment, most people wouldn’t have been that still.” She watched as he got up off her lap and laid on his side next to her.

“…Thank you, I think?” Lotor laughed

“I’m afraid I hit you a bit too hard, but you were making the cutest noises” Allura said with a blush that was surprisingly girly for such a dignified woman.

“I think we’re even then.” Lotor said, still eyeing the bruises on her neck, “Now neither of us will be presentable tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

A soft, needy moan floated out the slightly-parted door as Shiro walked past, bringing a flush to his cheeks. He stopped and looked back towards it, only able to see a sliver of wall through the crack. It was Lance’s room. One he walked past often and wondered what was happening inside just as much. It couldn’t hurt to take a peek. He might be doing nothing. Something perfectly innocent. Yoga or something. Lance probably did Yoga.

Shiro crept towards the door and leaned into it, trying to get a good angle from the slight opening. Lance sat at the edge of his bed. His head was leaned back, eyes half-lidded. His breath came in short gasps as–

Shiro almost slammed the door closed. He hopped to the side and pressed his back against the wall, afraid that Lance saw him for even a second. Well, obviously he didn’t. He seemed a bit…preoccupied at the moment. Shiro should go. He should pretend that he never saw anything and just keep going.

A longer, higher pitched noise sounded from Lance’s room, sending an almost electric shiver down Shiro’s spine and right to his dick. He _should_ leave, but what was the harm in sticking around a few more minutes?

Pressing himself against the door, Shiro resumed his position. If Lance noticed, he didn’t act like it. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, leisurely stroking it while the other cupped his balls. Shiro’s eyes lingered on it, almost hungrily tracing the details of Lance’s member. It was long and lean, just like its owner, and a gorgeous tan shade Shiro would love to see dripping in cum. Just like its owner, if he was to be frank.

“Shiro…” Lance sighed his voyeur’s name with a dreamy smile. His eyes were closed now, dark lashes brushing against his cheekbones as he imagined himself with the older paladin. Shiro’s breath hitched, he opened the door wider, just a bit, desperate to see more of this illicit show (now featuring an imaginary version of himself). “Shiro, please.” Lance keened, circling his tip with his thumb. Shiro felt himself stiffen against his pants. Warmth spread throughout his whole body as he watched the blue paladin pleasure himself.

After a cursory look down the hall and against his better judgement, Shiro reached his human hand into his pants and started stroking himself in time with Lance. Each of Lance’s breathy moans went straight to his dick, making him twitch and throb in his hand. Absorbed as he was in Lance’s unknowing performance, it was hard to forget that he was still in the hallway. Anyone who turned the corner could see him basically creeping on his fellow paladin. The risk of it all made him even harder.

One risk he didn’t think about was that balancing his weight against the door would make it swing open, and that when it did, he’d fall right onto Lance’s floor earning a startled scream from the blue paladin.Lance hurried to cover himself with a blanket, a luxury Shiro didn’t have at the moment. “This isn’t what it looks like!” They yelled in unison, faces reddened by lust and humiliation alike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before they got back to earth, so that's why there's a party and not, like, what happens in canon.

Were it not for the booze running through them, Keith doubted he would have said anything. He doubted that Lance would have offered something like this. That they’d be alone in some unoccupied room in the Garrison, instead of the party currently being held in their honor. Were it not for the booze, Keith would be having a much worse time right now.

Lance licked his lips as Keith shimmied out of his pants, a prominent wet spot already on the front of his boxers. “How long do you think it’ll take them to notice we’re gone?”

“Who cares?” Keith said, pulling his underwear down and kicking the clothes into a corner, “We can make this quick.” Lance laughed.

Not bothering to undress, Lance leaned back on the bed. He watched with a wry smile as Keith sat down next to him. “Maybe you’ll be quick, but I’m not—” Words completely failed him when Keith climbed on top of him, straddling Lance’s chest with his slick, aching slit on full display. He stammered for a bit, the cocky smirk replaced with a blush and sheepish grin.

“Not what?” Keith said, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes. A smile played at the corners of his lips, the haughty, hungry grin of someone who knew he was about to get everything he wanted.

Lance shifted beneath him. Already he could feel his cock stiffening against his pants. Just seeing Keith so flushed and needy— to say nothing of where they were and how they definitely shouldn’t be doing this— set Lance’s body alight. He realized then that he’d just been staring at Keith for a few moments and collected his thoughts. “Not nothing, get over here.” He grabbed Keith’s narrow hips, pulling the other man forward so he was in just the right position for Lance to reach him.

Keith yelped but quickly righted himself. He reached down and threaded a hand through Lance’s hair, lightly tugging at it as the blue paladin spread him open. Lance followed him eagerly, with broad strokes of his tongue lapping up Keith’s slick. Drops of the sweet, acrid fluid spilled onto his chin as Lance dove in deeper. Muscular thighs tensed on either side of his head, squeezing lightly against him.

Every motion, every breath, every sound out of Keith went straight to Lance’s cock. Heat pulsed inside him as he tried his best to keep up. He saw Keith in flashes: pale skin, flushed and shiny with sweat, one hand braced against the headboard, dark eyes blown wide from pleasure. “Faster.” Keith commanded, rewarding Lance with a desperate moan.

Neither of them had touched him yet— hell, he was still fully dressed— but Lance could feel his climax fast approaching. His nails dug into Keith’s skin, forcing out a noise somewhere between startled and pleased. In response, Keith ground down harder against his face.

“D-don’t be afraid to tap out.” Keith said, roughly threading his fingers in Lance’s hair and drawing out a quiet moan from him. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn’t have ignored the comment. But right now, Lance had a lot more on his mind and no intention of stopping.

His lips found Keith’s clit, sucking and tugging lightly at the juicy bud. Keith pulled harder, keening through grit teeth as Lance lavished him with attention. “Fuck! Lance…” his voice came out breathy and tight. Lance almost wanted to stop and ask what he wanted, but he got his answer soon enough. “K-keep going. Just like that.” Between the eager roll of his hips and Lance’s skilled mouth, they found a rhythm that had both of them dizzy with lust.

Keith was loud. He was always loud when they were together like this, whether with rough, commanding words or gentler, more romantic things he found it hard to say without the heat of the moment. Their quick and dirty situation meant it was more of the former tonight. “God, fuck me. When did you get so good at this? Don’t stop— when I’m finished I’m gonna— ngh!” Lance gripped him harder, leaving tiny crescent-shaped marks with his nails. His tongue slipped inside Keith’s entrance. Lance tasted salt and heat and need and suddenly found himself moaning into him.

Heat and pleasure radiated through him in waves, blurring his mind as he climaxed. His mouth hung open in a lazy, blissful smile. “Had enough, huh?” Keith asked between excited gasps. He didn’t wait for an answer before he continued. “Fine, I’ll do the rest myself. Just…tap me or something if it’s too much.”

He was almost always too much. Lance was too. It was what they liked about each other, an intensity nobody else could bring. So he wasn’t quite sure what Keith was talking about until it was happening.

Keith adjusted himself so his clit was rubbing against Lance’s lips and started bucking his hips again. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he rode at a harried pace. Lance thought about helping him along, but decided to just enjoy the show. Keith was close anyway. His dirty talk had given way to soft, wordless syllables and Lance’s name, falling from his mouth with no rhyme or reason.

He came with a cry, coating Lance’s chin with slick. Carefully, he shifted to lie down next to him. Neither spoke. Their limbs twined together naturally, exhausted bodies still longing to be close to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment he learned of Keith’s ancestral blade, Lotor had taken it upon himself to properly teach the paladin how to use it. Keith was wary at first, the training sessions would give the team’s newest ally multiple opportunities to kill him. But he knew he wasn’t a high priority target, and Lotor hadn’t extended any similar offers to the other paladins, so he figured…why not?

That was a phoeb ago. Now, Keith laid panting on the floor of the training deck, with Lotor’s boot on his chest and an annoyed look on his face. “I almost had you.”

“‘Almost’ gets you killed, pet.” The disgraced prince looked almost as tired as he did, a dark purple blush spreading across his cheeks. Keith found himself distracted by the way Lotor’s hair had come partially undone, snow-white locks falling over his face in a way that, combined with their heavy breathing, seemed to suggest something more than just training had happened. “…a decaphoeb at most, I’m impressed.”

Keith was jolted back to attention by those words. Praise? From Lotor? “Wait, what did you say?”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, lifting his foot from Keith’s chest and placing his sword back in its sheath. “Did I hit you too hard? Or were you merely distracted by my devastating charms?” he smirked, “I said that you’re catching up rather fast, considering the differences in our training.”

“Oh, thanks.” Keith sat up, taking a moment to regain his breath.

“Don’t thank me. And don’t get complacent. You’ve still yet to actually win any of our battles.” Lotor gestured for him to stand, which Keith did with minimal protest. “Are you ready for another round?”

“You bet.” Keith grinned. He picked his sword up from where it fell and got into position. Lotor mimicked him, stone still and effortlessly elegant in his pose. Despite how unkempt his hair had become, he didn’t bother putting it back up. Keith activated his blade and nodded. “ _En garde_.”

Lotor answered in his native tongue before charging straight for Keith. The red paladin jumped back, parrying easily. They were so close to being evenly matched, trading blows and parries back and forth in what felt less like a fight and more like a complex dance. At last, Lotor knocked Keith’s sword from his hand. The prince smiled, eyes practically glowing with arrogant pride. He stepped forward, relishing in the nervous, calculating look on Keith’s face.

His sword clattered to the ground loudly behind him. Far behind him. He could make a dash for it, but that would risk being stabbed in the back. He could try and disarm Lotor, but the prince clearly had the upper hand. His decision took only a fraction of a second, but Keith knew in a real fight, he could have been dead by now.

The paladin ducked low and kicked Lotor’s legs out from under him, sending the prince falling onto his back. Keith could have went and gotten his own sword, but in these drills time was everything. He chose to tackle his felled opponent, pinning him under his weight and wrestling the blade from his hands.

“I…I won.” Keith spoke between ragged breaths, holding the knife gently at Lotor’s throat.

“It would seem so.” Lotor shifted beneath him. At first, Keith thought he was making himself comfortable, but then he felt something pressing against him. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the bulge in Lotor’s armor. The space-age material was tight and normally left little to the imagination, but now…”It would also seem you’ve got us both pretty worked up, pet. Care to do anything about it?”

Keith could feel heat pooling inside him. He pretended not to know if it was from the exercise or from their current position. He moved his legs so he was straddling Lotor completely and so his stiffening cock was pressed right against…whatever Lotor had under his armor. “I might.” he said.

On his word, Lotor started rolling his hips, rubbing against Keith in a way that sent shivers up the paladin’s spine. He put his hands on Keith’s thighs, holding him in place as he grinded against him. Even through his own armor, Keith could feel Lotor’s skin was enticingly warm.

Keith leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of the prince’s head to hold himself up. He tried to move in rhythm with Lotor, but found it difficult. The prince was too slow, too teasing with how he moved, and he made no indication of speeding up or taking things further. Keith bit his lip and traced one of his hands along the sleek lines of Lotor’s bodysuit. He scratched lightly against the material, searching for a zipper or seam or anything to remove it and have one less barrier between them.

Lotor purred under his touch, purple eyes heavy with lust and contentment. When at last Keith found what he was looking for, they widened.

It happened in an instant. Keith grabbed the zipper and Lotor grabbed Keith’s hand. One second he was staring down at his mentor and willing prize, the next he was on his back, staring up at Prince Lotor, haughty and defiant as ever. “You weren’t that good, and I don’t lie down for just anyone. We can do it this way, or we can return to training. Your choice.”

The heat in his belly told Keith he already knew his answer. He wordlessly bucked up against Lotor, not trusting his words to not sound desperate. It was almost embarrassing how he craved the galra prince’s flesh against his. He’d settle for this, but only for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place while Shiro's stranded on that ice planet. I wrote it like...immediately after finishing the season.

Slick, yet strong appendages wrap around Shiro’s body, pinning him to the ground by his wrists and torso. Dark spots bloom across his vision as his head slams into the ground. Oh god, oh god, he’s going to die here, isn’t he? Shiro struggles with all of his fading strength, kicking at the beast despite his injured leg. He connects with it, and cries out in pain. It’s like hitting a brick wall, he doubts the creature even felt that. It looms over him, jaws dripping with saliva. Shiro tries to will it into just eating him already. What’s the point in waiting? Then he feels a fourth tentacle trail up his leg.

It happens almost too fast for his foggy mind to process. The tearing of fabric. The cold air hitting his now bare ass. The feeling of something warm and wet pressing against his hole. “W-wait!” He yells, “What are you doi–”

And then it enters.

His hands claw at the ground as the tentacle pushes deep inside him, painfully stretching him to accommodate its girth. Shiro arches his back and writhes under the beast’s hold, kicking uselessly at its armored underbelly. It thrusts further into him and he screams, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Its tip pushes up against his prostate, mixing pleasure into the pain. Suddenly, the beast lets out a roar and spills its seed inside of him. Hot and thick, it fills him to the brim, spilling out around the tentacle and coating his thighs. Shiro’s whole body shakes as he lets out a sob. At least it’s over…

But the tentacle doesn’t remove itself. And in a matter of seconds, something even bigger presses into Shiro’s already stretched ass. He picks his head up and his stomach drops when he sees the bulge of an egg in the monster’s tentacle. Several more follow, travelling through it slowly but surely. His breath hitches when the first egg is forced in. An almost electric feeling washes over him in its wake and he can feel his body start to betray him. His traitorous cock twitches as the second egg is forced in, pushing the first one even deeper.

Shiro tries to wrench his arms free from its hold, but the tentacles holding him may as well be solid metal. It’s all he can do to keep kicking at the crablike creature, despite the shooting pain in his leg. By the fourth egg, his tears flow freely and by the sixth he gives up struggling. Shiro lies on his back, shaking with sobs as the creature takes its sweet time with him.

As suddenly as it began, it stops. The creature loosens its hold on Shiro and pulls itself out of him, unleashing a flood of seed that pools between the paladin’s legs. He curls up on his side when the beast leaves, cold and hungry yet unbearably full, and lets himself cry for a few more minutes before setting out into the tundra again. He’ll find a way off this planet if it kills him.


End file.
